


Happy Halloween, Dean！

by ermeimei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermeimei/pseuds/ermeimei
Summary: 万圣节来袭，Dean是要做一个成人级的万圣节还是一个未成年的万圣节呢？好吧，他可以都过，反正他有Cass！一篇肉～～～先温馨剧情再肉，互攻～这篇肉主Dean！ top！Cass！ bottom！





	Happy Halloween, Dean！

Happy Halloween, Dean！

Castiel敲响Dean房间门的时候，Dean正在一边吃Sam难得没有忘记购买的Pie一边想着Castiel，在恐怖剧马拉松的惊叫中他趴在床上惬意的插了一块派，应景的今天是南瓜派，真适合这个传说中充满Jack南瓜灯的Halloween。  
只是不知道Cass去哪了，Dean一整天都没有见到Cass。今天难得空闲，贴心的Sam及时想起了今天是万圣节，于是好心的Charlie带着他们的宝宝Jack去体验了第一次Halloween Eva。Dean提议一起过一个万圣节，却还是被Sam拒绝了，Dean有些遗憾没能成行去年的遗憾，却又没有继续嘲笑Sam，他决定安心的过一个恐怖片马拉松之夜，如果Cass一整晚都不出现的话。  
Dean正在想着Castiel消失的一天，敲门声就想起来，Dean一听就知道那是Cass，轻轻的缓缓的。他忽然想到当Cass还有翅膀的时候，Cass是否每次也是轻轻的缓缓降落在他的身边呢，他不得而知，他可能永远也不会问。  
他知道此时的Cass并不是受到了他思念的召唤而来，因为Cass已经永远的失去他的翅膀，他在不能在Dean动了心念的瞬间挥着他毛绒的翅膀降临在他守护的义人身边，Cass的到来无疑说明Cass也正想来找他。  
此时的他心里兴奋了起来，他摸了摸枕头下面，确认他的小道具还在，“Cass，我没锁门。”  
“Hello，Dean。” 天使那低沉的声音响起，他总是钟爱这个开头。  
Dean没有起身，甚至没有回头，像是舍不得离开电视的屏幕，“Cass，要吃Pie吗？” Dean叉起一块派举过头顶，Cass立刻感受到了一个兴致勃勃的Dean，他以为Dean会为他今天一整天的缺席而有些生气，他没有告诉Dean他是去处理一些天堂的事，Dean总是不高兴他跟天堂有着瓜葛，准确的说也不是不高兴，那个情绪应该理解为担忧紧张过度。  
Cass看到那块Pie就知道Dean没有怪罪他，心里常常舒了一口起，希望Dean不要问起他今天去了那里。Cass早已知道Pie对Dean的重要程度，并且深深的在床上习得了一个道理，那就是如果Dean请你吃他的Pie请你一定不要拒绝。  
Cass关上了门用手拨上了锁，走进Dean的床边，附下身咬住了Dean叉子上那块南瓜派，很甜，带着南瓜派特有的味道。  
Dean仰头看到眼前的Cass舔了舔嘴角，嘴角边金黄的Pie的碎粒被Cass迅速的卷进嘴里，让Dean忽然下面一热，他的天使总是在不经意间如此纯洁的撩拨着他的神经。  
他觉得，也许今年可以过一下Halloween，比如说，对一个天使进行一次Trick or Treat，这是他听到Sam不愿意跟他去过万圣节后迅速拟好的计划，久等着Cass来找他。  
“Cass，今天是一个节日。” Dean在Cass专注的眼神里继续吃着派，有些口吃不清。  
Cass歪了歪脑袋像是在认真思考，Dean在心里咆哮，他真想马上扑倒Cass，及时这么多年过去了，每次看到Cass的歪脑袋招牌动作他还是想扑上去亲亲那个毛绒的脑袋。  
但是Dean现在过于饱腹的感觉并不适合做任何剧烈的运动，他需要十分钟或者半个小时，他有些后悔刚才吃了太多的Pie，他应该留到晚上。  
Methotro那些灌入Cass的知识再次起了作用，Cass扬了扬头，“今天是Halloween Eva。” Cass刚说完又疑惑了起来，“但是Dean你说过你和Sam从来不过Halloween。” Cass忽然像是要从床上跳起来，“我们是不是要和Jack一起过这个节？父亲和孩子什么的。“  
Dean一时不知道该说些什么，“Jack很好，他去和Charlie一起Treat or Trick了，你知道的，比起我们这些Old men， Charlie会让他拥有一个更棒的万圣节。”  
Dean脑海里不禁开始回顾自己每年的Halloween都在做什么，有点遥远，但是他很快就想到了上一个那个time to dice万圣节，然后就是那个他和Sam打破了一个封印的Halloween Eva，他居然还记得他的黑美人被那个令人讨厌的宇航员小朋友撒上了白白的鸟屎一般的脏东西，而那居然已经是十一年前了，“Cass你还记得我们认识后的第一个Halloween吗？”  
房间里安静了下来，只有水管发出低沉的嗡嗡响声，听上去是Sam开启了水管传到了他这边，很快听到Cass的声音响起，有点遥远，“我记得Dean，我们打破了一个封印。” Cass轻轻闭上了眼睛，睫毛微微的颤抖，他很快又睁开了眼睛，带着专注的眼神看着Dean，“那是一个女巫，我们想移平整个小镇，但是最后你做出了决定，我们失败了，封印被打破了。”  
Dean想说是他和Sam失败了，但是他没有反驳，也许Cass将他从地狱救出来的那天，他和他就已经成为了我们。  
“是的，那个讨厌的小孩弄脏了我的黑美人。” Dean吃下最后一口派，嘴里有些含糊不清，他只想快快咽下去然后亲吻一下他呆萌的Cass。  
“那天是我第一次跟人说出我对天堂命令的质疑，我对天父的质疑，是跟你，在公园的长椅上。” Cass没有意识到Dean想跟他进一步的动作，作为一个人类角度看他还是太迟钝，他陷入了自己的沉思。  
“第一次？” Dean在此之前并不知道那是Cass第一次的倾诉。  
Cass点点头，正要说什么就被Dean堵上了嘴，充满食物分子的味道，Cass心里这么想着。Dean侵入Cass的口腔，温暖一如往常，包裹着他的唇舌，Cass也在热情的回应着他，着让他想到了今天的计划，他在想要如何和Cass玩起Trick or Treat，Oh，万圣节在床上上一只蓝眼睛的天使，这个想法让他再次燥热起来。  
Cass挣开了Dean，因为他觉得有些喘不过气，虽然他现在荣光充足，根本不需要呼吸，但是每次和Dean接吻他都有这种感觉，头晕目眩，心跳过快，像极了他在人类期间缺氧的表现。  
被推开的Dean有些不满，他随即再度搂过Cass，“Cass，别这样，我从四岁后再也没有过过万圣节，今天我要和你过Halloween。”  
这一次Cass没有挣开，他只是歪了歪脑袋，略微思考了一下，然后他发出低沉的声音，“Dean，闭上眼睛。”  
Dean不知道Cass要干什么，但是听着Cass低沉的声音，Dean顺从的闭上了眼睛，Cass会给我一个热辣的惊喜么？也许等他睁开眼面前的Cass就赤裸着了，Dean脑海里忽然不受控制的四散开来。  
Cass并不知道Dean脑海里正在上演一些不切实际的小黄片，但他的确准备给Dean一个惊喜，一个有关四岁后就没有过万圣节的惊喜。Cass有些微凉的手指触上在Dean的额头，像是每一次的治愈，却又更加轻柔。  
Dean感觉耳边有风，然后就没了。  
“好了，Dean。” Cass的语调有一丝丝上扬，Dean听得出，这是Cass满意的得意的希望得到他肯定和表扬的语调。  
Dean睁开眼睛，“What the hell！” 好吧，这是一个惊吓，当然也是惊喜。Dean抬起头仰视着眼前的Cass，他条件反射得看了看自己，自己居然只有床边书桌的高度？他变小了，倒不是很陌生，毕竟遇到女巫的时候会遇到这种情况。  
Dean不是很能确定自己有多大，大概五岁？或者六岁？他确信自己不超过七岁。  
“你说要过Halloween。” Cass似乎并没有得到期待中的反映，有些有些迷惑有些无辜的说，Dean发誓他听到了语气间是一丝失望。  
“不，不，Cass我不是这个意思。我是说，” Dean想说点什么解释自己并没有不喜欢，却马上被自己打断，他情不自禁发出惊叹的声音，“哇Cass，牛仔！这是我的万圣节服装吗？” Dean跑进卫生间的镜子面前，却苦于自己太矮，他正想着搬个椅子，Cass抱起了他，他在Cass怀里端详着自己的样子，正宗的牛仔全套，他摸了摸他的帽子。“Cass，我是说，这很酷，谢谢你。”  
“是的Dean，这是我按Clay Allison的照片做的。” Cass放下Dean，看着Dean蹲下摸着自己的靴子，带着求表扬的表情看着Dean。（1）  
“Oh，Cass，说真的，这太棒了。” Dean想亲吻一下Cass，但是他很快就认识到了他就是用力点起脚尖，也够不到Cass。“这是什么天使的魔法吗？”  
“是的，你可以这么说，这是一种时间魔法，在你身上弯曲时间，让你的身体回到过去的状态。” Cass解释道，很明显Dean的肯定让他心情愉悦，如果天使是有心情的话。  
“Cass，你也应该装扮起来。你能把自己变成小时候的样子吗？” Dean又转了一圈，前后欣赏着自己，他注意到甚至有一把木头的小抢正在腰间，他做了一个牛仔标准拔枪的动作，他觉得酷毙了。  
“我可以晚点把皮囊变回去，我们需要开车去小镇，我已经没有翅膀了。” Dean听到Cass这么说，他还是靠近了Cass，他知道这样有点怪，但是他还是抱住了Cass的腿，“Cass，没有翅膀你也是我的天使。” 这配上Dean这小孩子的奶音有些奇怪，但是他看到Cass给了他一个笑容。Cass蹲下身抱起了Dean，“Dean，我们需要赶快。晚了糖就没有了。”  
“等等，能不能把Sam也带上？我们不能把他一个人孤苦的扔在地堡。” Dean顺从的被Cass抱起，他还是那个时刻不忘弟弟的好大哥。  
Cass摇了摇头，“Gabriel告诉我说他要带Sam去玩，他们可能已经走了。”  
“Gabriel？“ Dean知道Sam最近和Gabriel走得有些近，心里不由得为他的小妹妹担心。  
“是的，Gabriel。Dean，况且我没有给Sam准备他的服装。”  
“等等Cass，那你给你自己准备了什么吗？” Dean忽然意识到，衣服是需要提前准备的，这身衣服是Cass特别给他准备的，心里有些暖洋洋的感觉。  
Cass摇了摇头，”没。“  
“哐。” Dean一激动手里空空的南瓜桶砸到了Cass的脑袋，“那怎么行！” Dean脑子里迅速的想好了一个方案，“Cass，我们先去第六号仓库，让我给你准备一套服装。”  
“Dean，所以你应该感谢我。” 一团衣服落到了Cass和Dean的面前，伴随着毛绒翅膀挥舞的声音，“这是Cass的。” Gabriel含着棒棒糖出现在了他们的面前，还没等他们回应又飞走了。  
Cass蹲下捡起了那一包东西，“啊哈，翅膀，光圈，长袍还有竖琴。” Dean在一旁描述着这包东西，心里不禁感谢起那个烦人的大天使。“我们快走吧，拿着他们，我可不想没糖了！”  
当Sam看到Cass抱着一个酷似Dean的小孩子快速走向地堡车库的时候，他整个人有些呆滞，他觉得自己明明只喝了一瓶啤酒，不至于出现幻觉。等到那个小孩子，带着Dean标志性的笑容对他说，“Hiya， Sammy！”，他感觉自己也许是中了巫术，以至于两个刚离开大厅他听见了一声翅膀煽动的声音，还以为只是幻觉。  
再Dean的执意下，最后Cass用Gabriel准备的全套办做了一个天使。他现在也是6-7岁的样子，他用时间法术扭曲了这具皮囊的年龄，他现在穿着长袍，带着一对翅膀，头上还有一个光圈，上手还拿着一个竖琴，Cass摸着自己那假的毛绒绒的羽毛，有些怀念。  
“Cass，你小时候是什么样子？我是说真身小时候。“  
Cass想了想却不知道该怎么去描述，“大概三层楼的大小。”  
Dean想起了Michael在他体内时，他曾看到的Cass的真身，那残破的羽翼，零散的黑色羽毛，他想，如果那是完整的，会有多么美丽呢？他也看到了Cass头顶的光环，那么明亮，点燃他Dean winchester 的人生，他的心里有些难受，有些心疼，却也有一丝幸福，“Cass，我们走吧，Trick or Treat！”  
于是牛仔Dean带着他的天使，以一个神奇的组合，敲响了今晚第一个门。  
事实证明，年在比天使更受欢迎，因为Dean要到了更多的糖果，当两个人抱着满满两篮子糖果回到地堡的时候，Sam还没回来，看来真被Gabriel带去过节了，Gabriel带着翅膀也不知道会把Sam带去哪里。  
“Cass，你知道Gabriel给Sam准备了什么装扮吗？” Dean在进自己的房间前问。  
“恩，叫一个Elsa，Gabriel说因为Sam是迪斯尼魔法公主。” Cass有些不理解，但是这并不妨碍他给Dean解释。  
“哈哈哈，” Dean爆发出来一阵子欢笑，他无比的希望Gabriel可以留存点照片，这样他可以取笑Sam整整10年。  
Dean在笑得肚子抽搐之后终于停了下来，他看到Cass又是那一副虽然我不知道你在笑什么但是好像很有意思的笑容，Dean不经感慨一晃很多年过去了。  
“Cass，现在要开始我们的私人Trick or Treat时间了。” Dean捧着一大把糖进了自己的卧室，他希望他和Cass要到的一定要比那个迪斯尼公主多。  
Cass有些疑惑，5-6岁的Dean在他面前，像是父亲带着孩子，”Dean，我不明白，什么是私人Trick ot Treat，我的糖都给你。” 说着Cass捧上了自己的南瓜提篮，里面满满的是今天的天使糖果。  
Dean心里骂了一句Cass这毛绒脑袋，“先把我变回来，我要去洗澡。” Dean决定等他洗完澡在开始今天的成人时间，这么想着，他心情愉快的去冲澡了。

[size=6][b]Trick or Treat， Cass![/b][/size]

Dean出来的时候只围了了一条浴巾，Cass正坐在他的床边看着一本不知道什么语言的传说，看见Dean出来不由自主的咽了一口口水。Dean在心里暗暗得笑了起来，好吧，他承认自己有一些小小的嗜好捉弄他的天使，尤其在天使的不谙世事上。  
Dean走近Cass掀开了自己身上唯一的布料，随手把浴巾扔在了一旁的椅子上，下面的欲望已经相当可观，Dean看到Cass把书放在床头，咽了一口口水，然后就不知道该把自己的手放在哪里，他总是有些紧张。  
Dean带着潮湿的水汽低头吻住正襟危坐的Cass，把Cass那一句Dean堵在了嘴里，Dean霸道的侵入Cass温热柔软的口腔，带着Cass独有的纯净的味道，Dean心满意足，双手开始不安分的按住Cass的屁股来回搓动。  
Dean一吻吻到自己快要喘不过气才放开了Cass，Cass也在一旁气喘吁吁，在Dean面前荣光好像失去了作用。Dean注视着他的天使，他的天使眼眸里染上了情欲，是堕落的气息，还带着一丝特有的迷茫，他知道他的天使需要他的指引，因为他的天使因他堕天，在这冷清的人世需要他，他只有他能引导他。  
他忽然想起今天的主题，他眨眨眼，带着点俏皮的语气，“Cass，Trick or Treat？” Dean指引着他的Cass躺在床上，不出所料他的Cass正睁大眼睛充满疑惑的看着他，Cass并没有把这句话和现在的状况的联系起来，Dean笑了笑，他觉得自己笑得可能有些不怀好意。  
“Cass，你可以选择让我Trick你，或者你来Treat我。” Dean伏下身，他亲亲吻上天使的额头，有些发痒，Cass被他的温和迷惑了，顺从的任由他捉住了双手举在床头，Dean没有停下亲吻，一路从额头轻轻点缀去眼睛，那一双海洋一般蓝色的深邃的纯洁的专注的眼睛。真的太美，Dean心里感叹，下一秒，Dean从枕头下摸出了天使手铐，咔嚓一声，Cass的双手被拷了起来。  
“Dean。” 反应过来的Cass不满的叫着，海蓝的眼睛里升腾起一些恼怒，“如果你今天想做上面的，不用拷起我。”  
Dean骑上了Cass，解开褪去了蓝色的领带，随后他开始解Cass的白衬衫的扣子，他解得很缓慢，Cass看上去还是有些生气，但是他没有再挣扎，只是顺从的用拷着的双手还住了Dean，有些无奈的喊着他看管的人类的名字，“Dean。” 像一道符咒，刻在心里。  
Dean用手轻轻抚摸起Cass敞开的前胸，常年不见阳光有些白皙，“Cass，我只是希望你能用更人类的感觉享受性爱，就算是为了我如何？记住我们今天的游戏，Trick or Treat。” Dean轻吻Cass的而后，那里总是很敏感，Cass的呼吸变得急促起来。  
Cass想脱掉衣服，但是很不幸，没有了荣光他没有办法嗖的一下解决这些累赘。  
Dean看着Cass急切的眼神，笑了笑，他用手捏了捏Cass胸前的乳头，Cass不安的扭动起来，着无意识的扭动的腰肢却让Dean下面更硬了。  
Dean不得不承认，他的Cass拥有越来越多的情绪，他喜欢这点，却也偷偷担心，因为情绪代表着，他的天使不再毫无缝隙，他会有弱点，他会受伤。  
“Cass，别急。我们有整整一晚呢。” Dean说着俯身含住了Cass的乳头，Cass总是受不了这个，Cass在他身下一颤，Dean深深吸了一口，Cass忍不住呻吟出声，“Dean，别。”  
Dean心里生出一丝满足，他的天使任他上下。他开始小心的亲吻Cass的胸前，那里有Cass曾经一笔一画为他刻下的符咒，有受过的伤痕，现在他们都看不见了，却永远存在Dean的心里。  
他一路留恋到腹部，他舔过天使的腹肌，Dean的心里忽然变的安稳，有个人，不，是有个天使，总在那里，爱他等他陪伴他。  
Dean从Cass环住他的手臂里钻了出来，Cass的眼里已经满是情欲，正专注的看着他。Dean从枕头下摸出了润滑剂，冰凉的润滑剂挤在Cass的绒毛上，“撕，” 他听的Cass吸了一口冷气。  
被铐住荣光的天使很明显能感知一切，Dean铐住Cass倒不是真的为了做Top，很大程度上他铐住Cass只是想让Cass感受到那细致又极质的快感，当Cass有荣光的时候，每当Cass感到不舒服的时候，就会自动的修复起皮囊，Dean觉得不对，这性爱里，需要极质的快感，需要完全的交付。  
“很快就不凉了，我的宝贝。” Dean用手指沾上润滑剂，先开始揉搓起Cass下面已经抬了头的欲望。Cass能清晰的感受到Dean的手把他攥起来，上下撸动猎人那粗糙的手正划过他的欲望，让他大脑变得空白。Dean用粗糙的指腹揉搓起Cass的前端，前液流得到处都是，Cass的眼神开始变得迷离。  
他停了下来，开始在Cass的小穴口打转，这惹得天使微微颤抖起来。  
“嗯啊。” 呻吟从Cass粉嫩的唇里溢出，他蓝色的眼睛有些蕴恼，Cass有些不满足了。  
Dean继续着右手的动作，指头深入Cass炙热的内力，左手开始继续揉搓起正在抬头的小Cass，Dean了解Cass一切的敏感点，Cass很快开始不满足于Dean没有重点的扩张，却又沉溺在Dean贴心的撸动中，他没有意识到自己的眼神开始涣散，更没有意识到他开始不满足的蹭起床单。  
“恩啊啊恩，” 当Dean终于触碰到他那一点的时候，Cass觉得自己差点在双重夹击下射了，“Dean，Dean，” 他有些颤抖的喊着Dean的名字。  
“我在这，Cass。” Dean停了下来，他俯身上来，开始再一次亲吻Cass的唇，天使温暖清新的味道带上了情欲。  
Cass被Dean亲的晕乎乎，今天的前戏有漫长又美好又煎熬，他忍不住催促，“Dean，快点。”  
“快点什么？” Dean露出他那让人无法拒绝的笑。  
Cass心想又是这个，他不知道Dean为何如此热衷于听他求他，诉求自己的欲望。但是他顺从的发出有些含混却又坚定的声音，“Dean，要你，I need you。”  
Dean在听到Cass那句低沉的I Need You时，感觉下半身要爆炸了，“Cass，看着我。” 他掏出了自己硬得发疼的小Dean，他都不需要撸动，涂上了足够的润滑，放在了Cass的穴口，Cass的穴口有些紧张的收缩着。“Cass，我来了。” Dean沉声说。  
“啊。” “恩啊” 两个人在完全进入的一瞬间发出满足的呻吟，他们紧密相连，好像从Cass第一次伸手在地狱出道到Dean的时候，他们两个就再也不能分离。  
Dean看着眼前被欲望笼罩的爱人，失去了圣洁，诱惑而迷茫，渴望又急切，他的天使懂得了人性，懂得了爱，却也懂得了痛，他不知道这是好是坏，他也不愿去想，他只想和Cass一起在今夜沉沦。  
“Dean，动一动。” Cass有些不满的说。  
Dean笑了起来，“一会要让你求我停下。”  
Cass似乎并没有当真，只是用手抚摸起了他的大腿，金属碰上Dean的大腿，Dean开始缓缓抽插起来，即使做过扩张，Dean完全的进入在一开始还是很不好受。  
Dean耐心的帮Cass适应这，在Cass渐渐放松下来后开始碾过Cass的那一点，Cass颤抖起来，却是咬住了嘴，只流露出嗯嗯啊啊低低的呻吟。  
Dean被Cass的紧致火热包裹着，他告诫自己不能射得太快，但是真实太舒服了，他不得不慢下来缓一缓，他亲吻Cass的眼眸，那深邃的古老的执着的专注的眼睛，Cass环住他的后背，金属的手铐和温热的手抚过他的后背。  
Dean总算是想起来了，他铐住天使的本意，他本来只想和天使玩一个Trick ot Treat的情趣，他心里劝了自己三次，强忍着把Cass按住狠狠操弄的想法，退出了自己挺立的欲望，“噗”，带着水声他的小Dean不舍的离开了Cass温暖的港湾正不满的抖动着。  
Cass有些不解的看着他，整个人迷茫呆滞，Cass开始不满得扭动着，“Dean”，Cass染上情欲的声音有些沙哑。  
“Cass，还记得我们今晚要糖的时候说什么么？” Dean强忍住自己启发着Cass。  
Cass不出所料露出了迷茫的神情，Cass平时就慢半拍，情欲让他慢了两拍。好像过了良久，他有些迟疑的说，”Treat or Trick？”  
Dean点点头，“所以Cass现在要么Treat我，要么我就要Trick你？”  
“怎么Trick？” Cass终于找回了思维。  
Dean心里摇摇头，为什么Cass总抓不到重点，难道不应该问怎么Treat吗？“像现在这样。” Dean抖了抖自己发疼的欲望。  
Cass有些反应过来了，他有些不满的鼓囊了一句，“Dean”，却还是老老实实起身扑倒了Dean，Dean被压在Cass身下，看着他的Cass蓬乱的头发，却依旧好看的要命。  
Cass的小穴或者正骑在他的肚子上，黏滑灼热，十分诱惑，同时这让他有些不好受，因为Cass没有控制自己的重量，Dean知道这是Cass在表达他的不满。  
Cass被拷着双手有些艰难的用Dean的挺立对准自己的小穴，然后一下坐了下去，“啊”，他自己被完全的贯穿，过分的刺激让他发出了一声长长的呻吟，他并没有想到会这么刺激，往常带着荣光不是这感觉。  
Dean看着Cass扬起的脖颈，如果不是姿势不合适他很想印上自己的吻。 Cass紧接着开始动了起来，这感觉让Dean一下子像是上了天堂，不过根据他的印象天堂并不好，这比天堂还棒。  
“Cass”， Dean忍不住喊出来，他感觉越来越明显，Dean觉得自己就要在Cass着热情的骑乘里受不了了，他翻起身，推到顺从的Cass。  
他亲吻上Cass的胸前，因为情动胸前早就变的红肿。Cass被他亲吻的连连喘息。  
Dean开始大力的抽插，Dean发现Cass的眼神越来越迷离，他的后穴开始有规律的收缩，他知道他的天使快要到了，“Dean”，Cass开始不停得喊着他。Dean加快了速度，一次又一次的碾过Cass的敏感点，Cass用手抓上自己的欲望，却被Dean打开。  
天使的眼睛委屈的发红，Dean开始加快速度，“Cass，Castiel。” 他呼唤着爱人的名字。  
“恩啊啊。” Cass喘着粗气射了出来，没有荣光时他的高潮显然更加猛烈，他的大脑整个边的一片空白，白的好像Dean那耀眼的灵魂，占据他全部视线，全部荣光，全部灵魂。  
Dean看着身下攀上高潮的Cass，被Cass高潮夹得并不好受，他忍住停了下来，轻轻抚摸Cass紧绷着的大腿让他放松，“Cass，Cass，I am here。”  
看着Cass有些缓好了，Dean开始了继续的动作，不出所料，他受到了激烈的反抗，只是刚刚经历了高潮的人类Cass完全不是他的对手。  
还在不应期的Cass有些不能承受，他又挣扎不过Dean，Cass知道了猎人的心思，于是不再挣扎，任命的叫喊出来，他的声音沙哑低沉，性感的让Dean无法承受。“Cass，我要到了。”  
Dean在剧烈的抽插中射了出来，床被冲撞的咯吱作响，Dean发出满足的呻吟，趴倒在Cass身上。  
Dean慢慢缓下来，看到Cass衣衫凌乱的在他身下，由于过大的刺激眼眶还红着，泪痕还挂在脸上，整个人看着他，有些迷离，却又充满了眷恋。  
Dean心里忽然一阵子愧疚，他知道刚才Cass一定很不适应，每次天使卸去荣光和他做爱，他总是会小心翼翼，他会让Cass选择Cass喜欢的体位，也从不会在不应期还继续。  
但是他真的很想Cass完全的适应这种纯人类的情爱，他小心翼翼的吻上Cass的嘴角，试探着叫着，”Cass？”  
“Dean，解开我”， Cass整个声音哑掉了，但是听不出情绪，他刚才太过激烈。  
Dean翻身躺在Cass身边，贴着Cass，然后小心翼翼解开手铐，抚摸有些发红的手腕，心里有些内疚，但是这内疚并没有持续到一分钟，他看Cass用荣光迅速恢复了自己的状态，又是那个战士版标准Cass了，他正有些遗憾，就看到Cass脱光了上半身遭乱的衣服，然后攀了上来，开始亲吻他。  
Dean心里闪过一丝恐惧，“Cass？” 他忘了天使的小心眼，他试着挣扎了一下，却完全动不了，Cass正在压制他，不公平的压制。  
Dean刚高潮结束没多久，被Cass亲吻敏感的乳头让他不由得瑟缩起来，”Cass，不，不，我们要睡觉了明天还要开车去CA，要开27个小时。”  
“Dean，我不需要睡觉。现在该我Treat or Trick了。” Cass有些得意的看着Dean，Dean的心里一片黑暗，真实自作孽不可活。  
“Cass，Cass，等等。” 他的话音最终被Cass用一个长长的温暖的亲吻堵住。  
当第二天Dean在Impla后座补觉的时候觉得自己整个身体都散架了，后穴更是火辣辣的疼。Sam正开着他的车，Cass坐在副驾驶跟Sam聊天，两个人正听着舒缓的音乐，让他忍不住皱眉头。  
他想起荒诞的后半晚，他甚至记不得最后是怎么睡过去的，天使的持久力惊人。但是他却不的不承认，这大概是他自四岁之后最棒的万圣节，无论是那个未成年版本，还是成年版本。  
Sam看着微妙的Dean和Cass心里叹了一口气，也许他应该接受Garbriel今早的提议，乘着大天使六翼翅膀去Palo Alto （2）也许是一个好主意，即使他昨天被大天使设计穿了Elsa公主的衣服。  
当然，Cass是舍不得Dean受苦的，出发半个小时之后，Cass就用荣光治愈了Dean，Dean就知道他的天使不会长时间责怪他。  
至于回城的路上只有他跟Cass两个人，他们在一起解决了路上的好几起案件，还在Impla里度过了多次美好的时光，那就是另一个故事了。  
你问Sam？他正在跟一个长翅膀的家伙，在加州各种甜品店里闲逛。

**Author's Note:**

> （1）这个牛仔是13x6 Tombstone Cass从Empty死回来之后，Dean开心的住的那家Motel的墙上另Dean兴奋的某位牛仔。  
> （2）斯坦福所在那个town，Sam的Jess埋的地方，每年11/2Sam会回去看望下Jess. 为什么不去看妈妈？妈妈回来了呀！
> 
> 天哪，一篇万圣节的文，感恩节都过完了才弄完发上来，更可怕的是，感恩节的脑洞都想好了，争取写个Holiday Season吧～～～  
> 求留言～～～求鼓励～～～


End file.
